


Et moi

by Melie



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moi aussi, j'existe !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et moi

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Moi, je suis, j'existe !"

Tu me regardes, éberlué. Tu joues celui qui n'en as jamais douté. Allons, toi qui te poses tant de questions, pourquoi pas celle-là ? De toute façon, ça ne fait aucune différence dans la manière dont tu me traites.

Je suis, moi ! Et je suis moi ! Et si tu crois que tu peux y changer quoique ce soit...

Et tu sais et tu sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Hypocrite ! Lâche !

Moi, je suis Clémentine, et pas n'importe laquelle. Moi, je vis. Moi, j'ai des sentiments, aussi. Ne l'oublies pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus vive que toi que je ne ressens pas autant !

Moi, je suis moi, je ne suis pas comme toi.

Moi, je suis moi, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Dis-le moi encore.


End file.
